Jättiläinen Songfic
by AyaThePervert
Summary: Rui Habashira. Hiruma Youichi. Heitä oudoimpia ei voi ollakaan. Ei varsinkaan kun heistä puhutaan samassa lauseessa. PG13. Kiroilua.Songfic Zen Cafen biisistä Jättiläinen. Yhteisenä kirjoitettu fikki MagicianFuumakanssa :3 Inspiraationa samainen biisí


_Oisko käynyt vahinko  
Oisko päässyt käymään niin _

Minä olin ollut siellä kurjimuksessa niin kauan, etten osannut enää kuvitella mitään parempaa. Kun päivästä toiseen näkyivät vain samat kasvot, samat tylsistyneet kasvot ja aina se valitus

"Emme kykene siihen."

"Emme jaksa, emme välitä."

Olinko minä todellakin ainoa joka välitti _jostakin?_

Liian pitkään aikaan en tuntenut mitään muuta kuin sitä tukahtunutta raivoa joka minussa syttyi kun näin niin kutsutun joukkueeni. Laiskoja, myönteleviä pelkureita kaikki tyynni! Ainoa, jossa oli vähän sentään kipinää, meidän managerimme Megu, joka oli kuitenkin nainen.

Toisaalta…

_Sinä asut heinikossa  
Minä korkeudessa, jossa asiat on usein_

_vaikeita_

Ei koulukaan niin mikään hyvä ollut, kammotti lähinnä. Mutta sitä minä en koskaan myöntänyt kenellekään, tappelin tieni huipulle, räyhäsin ja pistin heidät pelkäämään minua ja helposti syttyvää vihaani.

Kunnes… se koulu erosi omastani niin täydellisesti. Oppilaat pukeutuivat siisteihin koulupukuihin, itse asiassa hymyilivät ja juttelivat ja olivat jopa iloisia. Minua inhotti, mutta en voinut sille mitään. Miksi minä niin usein löysin itseni Deimonin koulun pihalta, miksi? Seuranani vain moottoripyöräni ja sen kahvassa yhä killuva pieni kameleontti, muistutuksena eräästä… henkilöstä._  
_

_Sinä tiedät matalista asioista enemmän  
Minä vedän suuret linjat - ainakin mä luulen niin  
Minä_

_saatan ajatella itsenikin tainnoksiin_

Ei, _hänen_ ajattelemisensa tekee minut hulluksi! Kaukaa kuulen aseen laukauksen ja hullua käkätystä. Ja tiedän, että se on hän, kenties rääkkäämässä joukkuettaan – aivan niin kuin minä omaani – ja kuitenkin he välittävät hänestä, kenties.. rakastavat häntä.

Minä en tiedä mitä ajatella. Ärtymys kohoaa jälleen huippuunsa ja minä lähden.

Pelkästään _hänen_ nimensä kuuleminen saa minut pyörälle päästäni ja hetkeksi menetän kaiken järkeni.

En ymmärrä miksi.

_Hei, mä olen_

_jättiläinen vanhan suvun jälkeläinen  
Me varmaan yhteen_

_sovitaan_

Kuulostaa se hullulta sanoa, että gangsteri ja paholainen _ovat…?_

Niin, mitä. Ystäviä? Väärä sana, täysin väärä sana. Kumppaneita? …ei toimisi niinkään.

Mitä parempaa on, kuin kasa orjia? Hitto, sitä ei voi mikään. Hajota ja hallitse. Kiroa ja tuomitse.

Kovin moni ei lähelläni tule. Nykyään heitä on aivan liikaa. Käppänä, läski, sintti ja se vitun… Niin, liian moni yrittää ymmärtää minua. Idiootteja, heidän ei tarvitsekaan.

Parempi pelätä ja totella, se on ainoa mitä haluan. Koulunkin rehtori on helvetin surkimus jolle ei tarvitse kuin väläyttää vain pari valokuvaa niin olen vapaa tekemään mitä huvittaa.

Mutta miksi yksi häiritsee mieltäni otteluitten harjoittelujen lomassa? Mikä muu hitto pitäisi olla kiinnostavampaa kuin amerikkalainen jalkapallo, aseet ja kiristäminen? Niin mikä?!

Täysin tarpeetton, vitun mitätön asia.

Niin, miksi hän? Siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, mitään logiikkaa. Tai ehkä juuri sen takia näin kävi.

Vilkaisen vaaleansinistä taivasta. Sen pitäisi loistaa tutun punaisena, horisontissa ohut kaistale ällöttävän vihreää.

…Voi paska.

Se niin vitun outo ilmestys vetää vertoja kaikelle muulle. Hän pelkää, se näkyy kilometrien päähän hänen silmistään ja tärisevistä jaloista, silti hän on täällä.

_Mitä luulet, onko meidän mahdollista_

_onnistua   
Minä olen varma siitä, turha kylvää jos ei niitä_  
_Sen verran on tulosvastuuta.  
_

_  
Hei mä olen_

_jättiläinen, vanhan suvun jälkeläinen  
Me varmaan yhteen_

_sovitaan _

Yleensä kaupungilla käyminen rauhoittaa kummasti, tai kenties se, miten ihmiset tuntuvat säikkyvän minua. Pysäköin moottoripyöräni lähelle lempikauppaani ja raahustan sisään, kuten tavallista. Ostan askin, kuten tavallista. Ja kuten tavallista, kassaneiti hymyilee hermostuneesti enkä minä edes jaksa huomata.

Mieleni on muissa asioissa. Minä pelkään _häntä, _vihaan häntä, mutta toisaalta, en haluaisi unohtaa otteluitamme ja sitä kiihkeyttä, mikä niissä aina vallitsi.

Käydä sellaista vastustajaa vastaan, joka antaa samalla mitalla takaisin.

_Hän _on minulle juuri sellainen.

_Saattaa mennä monta päivää etten sua_

_ymmärrä   
Silti antais tuntiakaan pois en niistä päivistä_

Edes minä en joskus pysy perässä siitä mitä hän ajattelee. Miten voisit edes käsittää mitä itse Paholainen miettii silloin, kun hän katsoo taivaalle kummallisella tavalla, kulmat kurtistuen, laihat sormet puristaen asetta vähän turhankin tiukasti?

Minä olen huomannut katseeni seuraavan pirua niin monta kertaa ja kääntynyt äkkiä pois, kun hän on katsonut takaisin.

En halua poistaa muististani sitä päivää, kun ensimmäisen kerran ottelimme. Nyt…miten hän voi olla täällä? Samaan aikaan, samalla kadulla? Ihmiset väistyvät hiukan tieltämme ja minä tunnen silmieni laajenevan.

_Olet mulle virhe, jota tahtoisi en kadottaa  
Olet_

_mulle perkele ja olet mulle satumaa_

Sama, tylsä asfaltti ja vitun rasittavia ihmisiä, koulutyttöjä kikattamassa niin kimakalla äänellä.

Heilautan asetta, eivätpä kikata enää.

Koko päivän se on jäkättänyt takaraivossa, ärsyttämässä ja tekemässä minua hulluksi. Se ottelu ei ollut kummoinen, silti muistan liiankin tarkkaan hahmon, joka kävi tutuksi sen jälkeisten viikkojen aikana.

Tarvitaan enemmän aikaa kuin pari viikkoa, että minusta saa juonen päästä kiinni.

Hei kuule, siihen ei riitä edes iäisyys.

Viileä ase olkapäällä, kohta purkkaa suussa ja colaa, mitä muuta voisin tarviat nyt?

Yksi suuri virhe, yksi päivä jäi vaivaamaan. Minun päähäni ei saa jäädä _yhtään _mikään vaivaamaan.

Sinä jäit, enkä pääse sinusta helvetti millään eroon.

Enkä ole edes varma.

Kilinää, nostan tylsistyneen katseeni. Aseen naputteli loppuu kuin seinään.

Sama vartalo, samat kasvot. Tällä kertaa ilmielävänä, ei pelkästään pääni sisällä.

Perkele en pääse sinusta todellakaan eroon. Mikä mahdollisuus miljoonista oli, että sinä osuit tielleni?!

_Mä olen_

_jättiläinen, vanhan suvun jälkeläinen  
Me varmaan yhteen_

_sovitaan _

Minä tuijotan. Hän tuijottaa takaisin. Hetkeen minä en kykene tekemään yhtään mitään. Pääni tyhjenee kaikesta sillä samana sekuntina kun näen hänet. Sormet puristuvat nyrkkiin ja aukenevat taas. Ja puristuvat jälleen nyrkkiin. Minä en kykene liikahtamaankaan.

Lopulta, suupieli nytkähtää hiukan ylöspäin. Vaikka kieli livahtaa ulos, lipaisee huulia ja jää siihen roikkumaan – muutama ihminen katsoo vähän kieroon, mutta minä en edes näe heitä, näen vain _hänet _-, hymy häilähtää kalpeilla kasvoilla.__

Mä toivon, ettet kasva tai haaveile

_suuremmasta   
Olen jättiläinen_

Hei mä olen

_jättiläinen, vanhan suvun jälkeläinen  
Me varmaan yhteen_

_sovitaan_

Mulkosilmät painuvat hetkeksi kiinni ja aukenevat sitten. Kumma juttu. Kova gangsteri muuttui joksikin aivan muuksi. Habashira Rui salli itsensä hymyillä demonia kohden. Huomaa, demonia, ilman omistusmuotoa. Vaikka Ruin olisi tehnyt mieli lisätä se, toki..

Hän hymyilee hiukan lisää ja kääntyy lähteäkseen.

Hitto, hän on edessäni. Ja tuntuu hiton hyvältä.

Hän katsoo minua ja pysähtyy kadulle, eikä edes tajua miten typerältä näyttää.

Minä pysähdyn myös, mutta sentään tietoisesti. Tuijotan häntä takaisin ilmeettömänä, käsi taskussa ja sormet edelleen liikkumatta kiväärin piipulla.

Virnistän pienesti, ainoastaan tuolle idiootille. Virneeni levenee kun hän hymyilee myös.

Meitä katsotaan ja kierretään. Osaavat he sentään kiertää vai mitä? Antakaa olla.

Tai meidän, miten vain. Sinähän olit minun, olet sitä edelleen. __

Jättiläinen, jättiläinen  
Yhteen

_sovitaan, yhteen sovitaan, yhteen sovitaan_

Kameleontti tuntee olonsa harvinaisen hyväksi poistuessaan kaupungista eikä se pieni hymynhäive kalpeilla kasvoilla poistu mihinkään.

Kun blondi, teräväpiirteinen poika astui kaupasta ulos takaisin ihmismassaan, hänen joka ikinen terävä hampaansa näkyi ja sitä kutsuttiin tämän pirun ilon hymyksi.


End file.
